Besos de sangre
by July-duendecillo
Summary: La vida cambia, eso Naruto lo sabe, pero transformarse en un vampiro y perder todos sus recuerdos es simplemente demasiado. Él también sabe que el destino es caprichoso y que le puede jugarle una mala pasada, pero algo que no esperaba es que su peor perdición tuviera nombre y apellido: Hinata Hyuga. AU.


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**BESOS DE SANGRE**

.

.

Capítulo 1

.

.

Era de noche, una bastante fría aunque no es de sorprenderse cuando se está a fines de noviembre. Caminaba distraídamente por la acera, no tenía un destino realmente al cual acudir. De fondo se escuchaba la música proveniente de los numerosos antros que había calle arriba que contrastaba con lo solitario de la vía por la que transitaba. Sabía que debía regresar, si no lo hacía Lilith, mi creadora, se enfadaría.

Hace un año, tal vez un poco más, que yo estaba "despierto", una forma de decir que me convertí en vampiro. No recuerdo nada, solo que me encontraba en una habitación lujosa y Lilith me miraba inquisidora con sus oscuros ojos, pero inclusive eso me parecía difuso, como una película antigua con bordes desgastados. Todo lo demás fragmentos era demasiado borroso como para intentar ver coherencia en estos. Me detuve frente a la entrada del parque _Blood, _ingrese a este con lentitud, inundándome de la tranquilidad del ambiente, el mecer de las hojas, el cantar de los búhos, la mortecina luz de la luna llena, todo evocaba calma. Los caminos de grava se conectaban unos con otros de forma laberíntica, entre estos había zonas llenas de árboles, arbustos, pasto y flores, los senderos eran bordeados por bancas de metal con intrínsecas formas adornándolas.

En ese instante un asqueroso olor inundó mis fosas nasales y supe que mi tranquilidad se había ido al carajo. Giré a mi derecha, miré a través de un área verde llena de árboles y divisé uno de los tantos caminos de asfalto que poseía el parque, esperando a que el dueño de tan desagradable aroma se dignara a aparecer. Pero lo que vi no era lo que esperaba, me sorprendió bastante a decir verdad.

Azul, de primera instancia lo único que distinguí fue el color azul, al enfocar mejor mi vista detallé lo que sucedía con claridad. Era una chica, de unos dieciocho años, con una larga melena azulada, ataviada con un vestido azul rey. Corría a una velocidad impresiónate para estar descalza ya que en su mano izquierda traía unos zapatos altos y en su mano derecha llevaba una pequeña bolsa. Unos metros atrás un enorme licántropo luchaba por darle alcance, al verse pillada la chica se detuvo y encaró a la enorme bestia.

Normalmente yo hubiera seguido mi camino dejando a su suerte a esa desconocida pero algo estaba terriblemente mal, esa muchacha despertaba en mí un intenso sentimiento de protección, tanto que no me importaría interponerme entre el lobo y ella. Estaba dispuesto intervenir pero no fue necesario, en un ágil movimiento sacó una pistola que brillaba fuertemente. Un único y preciso disparo bastó para que su contrincante huyera amedrentado. Era una cazadora. Esa chica que hacía que me confundiera era una cazadora, esa era la única explicación lógica a que llevara un arma cargada con municiones de plata.

La observe a la defensiva, ahora no podía fiarme de que no sintiera mi presencia. Ella tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y después lo soltó lentamente; se arregló el cabello, alisó los pliegues del vestido, se calzó los zapatos con tacón de aguja y se enderezó, casi no parecía que hace apenas unos segundos hubiera sido perseguida por un hombre lobo. Un sonido melodioso llenó el ambiente, su celular estaba sonando. Ella se aclaró la garganta y sacó el aparato de su diminuto bolso dispuesta a contestar.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestionó ella serenamente, su voz era suave y afinada-No te preocupes estoy bien, solo salí a tomar un poco de aire, regreso de inmediato-informó empezando a caminar a la salida, seguida por mí-De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí-aceptó y luego sonrió levemente-Adiós Ino-colgó y luego lo metió en su bolsa con delicadeza.

Ino. Esto era realmente extraño, ese nombre me causaba alegría pero al mismo tiempo nostalgia. Caminé al par de ella oculto entre los árboles tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, salió del parque y subió hasta el área llena de clubes nocturnos, algo que no me agradó del todo. Pasó de varios hasta que llegó a al club _Night of Shadows_, donde un chica la esperaba, parecían tener la misma edad. Al llegar ella sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó la rubia.

-Más o menos, te cuento cuando lleguemos a casa-contestó con simpleza.

-De acuerdo. Hay que irnos, ya casi dan las tres-indicó empezando a caminar calle arriba-Vamos, deje el auto aquí cerca-mencionó.

Me quede en la acera observando cómo se marchaban…Cuando el coche se perdió en la oscuridad sentí como si una pequeñísima parte de mí se hubiera roto.

¿Quién era esa chica? Y aun peor ¿Por qué me importaba tanto?

* * *

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada cuando llegué a "casa". Por casa me refería a donde Lilith, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Sai y yo vivíamos, era una enrome mansión estilo victoriano en la parte exclusiva de la ciudad, entre en silencio aunque sabía que nadie dormía. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Sakura apareciera de la nada con una enrome sonrisa llena de alivio. Sakura era una vampiresa que no aparentaba tener más de diecisiete años, con su cabello rosa y sus ojos eran jade, era como mi hermana menor.

-¡Naruto!-chilló alegremente-¡Qué bueno que llegas!-dicho esto se abalanzo a abrasarme-Estaba muy preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo-agregó.

-¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?-pregunté correspondiendo a su abrazo, extrañado ante su contacto.

-Sí que eres estúpido-aseguró Sasuke mirándome con burla parado en medio del corredor. Él parecía tener diecinueve años, de cabello azabache y ojos como el carbón, siempre discutimos.

-Lo que Sasuke dice-intervino la menor separándose de mí-es que Lilith localizó una manada de hombres lobos cerca de donde estabas-informó calmadamente.

-No me sorprende que no los sintieras, con lo inútil y débil que eres, novato-se mofó el morocho con desinterés alejándose con aire arrogante.

-Idiota-mascullé fulminándolo, después dirigí mi atención a Sakura que se mantenía al margen-¿Dónde está Lilith?-cuestioné con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-En su estudio-respondió-¿Seguro que estas bien?-interrogó.

-Sí, no te preocupes-afirmé dirigiéndome a donde mi creadora.

Anduve de forma algo apresurada por los pasillos hasta que llegué a la ala oeste de la construcción, hacía el final del corredor se ubicaba una puerta de madera con minuciosos diseños. Toqué suavemente y esperé la respuesta de la persona al otro lado, después de concederme el permiso ingresé a la estancia.

Este era enorme, gigantescos libreros se cernían de forma imponente, había un segundo piso o mejor dicho un corredor que rodeaba la habitación donde había más libreros, la pared frente a mí era prácticamente cristal, enmarcada por cortinas de terciopelo y por esta de divisaba el jardín trasero. Un juego de costosos sillones se colocaron en una esquina junto a una mesa ratona y en la otra un escritorio de madera preciosa cerca de una gran figura del globo terráqueo. Sentada en una silla frente al ventanal estaba Lilith, su cabello chocolate caía en una cascada de rizos por el respaldo, estaba erguida y recta como solo la realeza. Me acerqué con cautela, a la espera de su reacción.

-La noche es joven ¿No, Naruto?-murmuró sin girarse, me paré en seco y tragué saliva.

-Eternamente, _ma dame_-respondí vacilante.

-Supongo que Sakura te informó sobre eso bichos-prosiguió con tono apacible.

-Apenas puse un pie en casa-confirmé asintiendo aunque no me viera.

Suspiró con cansancio, se levantó elegantemente revelando su rostro, su piel como el marfil, sus ojos negros y sus femeninas facciones-Una noche sin luna, eso lo que más temo, pero lo que tú más deseas-comentó con aire ausente.

-Disculpe pero no entiendo lo que quiere decir, _ma dame_-dije con confusión.

-No, sé que no-contestó mirando sobre su hombro-Retírate, quiero estar sola-ordenó si mirarme.

-Con su permiso-murmuré girándome para salir de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta solté el aire que estaba reteniendo, los encuentros con Lilith siempre me ponían tenso y nervioso, algo contradictorio teniendo en cuenta que ella jamás alzaba la voz o mostraba enojo. Fui hasta la sala donde seguramente todos estaban reunidos.

Al entrar pase la vista por la estancia, Sasuke estaba sentado en un sillón individual mirando con aburrimiento la enorme pantalla de plasma donde se trasmitía una película, Sakura se encontraba en un sillón de cuatro plazas leyendo un libro de medicina, Sai estaba en una esquina del cuarto dibujando en su cuaderno, seguramente retratando la escena. Por último estaba Tenten que también veía la película.

Ninguno me prestó atención, llegué a la cocina, no había ningún alimento visible ya que los vampiros no comíamos comida humana en cambio la nevera estaba repleta de contenedores de sangre, tomé una botella y bebí de ella como si fuera una soda, cualquiera que me viera seguramente le daría nauseas por hacer aquello con tan naturalidad, pero para nosotros, los inmortales no había otra manera.

Me recargué contra la puerta de la nevera y miré a través de la ventana que había, la luna llena resplandecía con fuerza. Las palabras de Lilith seguían rondando en mi cabeza, no entendía lo que quería decir con eso, ¿A qué se refería a temer a una noche sin el astro nocturno? Los vampiros no nos asustaba aquello, todo lo contrario nos alegraba, no había hombres lobo rondando por ahí pues se volvían débiles y aún más, ella no debía temer aun si estaba la luna llena, era casi como Drácula en versión femenina, una de los primeros no muertos existentes, ella era de la élite de nuestro mundo. Ningún licántropo podía hacerle frente, si bien los vampiros no teníamos un poder excepcional éramos extremadamente fuerte y rápidos, y los más antiguos sangre pura tenía habilidades especiales. Pero había algo seguro, si ella temía por algo así yo debía estar completamente aterrorizado.

Sin embargo mis pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo, específicamente la chica del parque. Necesitaba saber quién era esa desconocida, ahora ella era mi presa y tenía toda la eternidad para cazarla…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Bueno después de mucho tiempo les traigo una nueva historia de una pareja de la cual nunca he escrito algo realmente largo. Tal vez no tenga la personalidad exacta de los personajes después se revelara porque de su cambio, sé también que al principio puede resultar algo confuso entender el fic pero todo se aclarara después. Perdonen de antemano las faltas ortográficas que encuentren._

_Aviso que todos los demás fics que tengo sin terminar están parados indefinidamente._

_Mencioné a una tal Lilith, para quien no la conozca es, como dice ahí, una versión femenina de Drácula, que si bien ella no se consideraba vampira en toda regla, es más bien una representación del mal pero para que lo tengan más definido pueden buscar en el sabio Wikipedia._

_Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben que pueden hacerme llegar sus críticas, sugerencias, halagos, ideas, etc. con un hermoso comentario._

_July-duendecillo._


End file.
